Azaleanne Menelavan
by DungeonMastersBlueJay
Summary: Trying my hand at Dungeons and Dragons. My friends have been developing their backstories for years, so if it's got everyones point of view, it might turn out pretty good! 3rd person, DDO refrences and no "rolling of dice".
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Feel free to just begin at the story. My bold comments usually don't have any significance and are just me rambling about my life. The story starts at the not-bold letters. Sorry :(**

**OK! Awesome! First one is up! This is my second fanfiction. My last one will probably be discontinued until further notice; it will probably be continued around July 15th, when Harry Potter "8" comes out and I get motivated to write some more. I'm very seasonal ;D ANYWAYS! This is from the point of view from my OC Azaleanne Menelavan. She has two companions, Phaynus Dag (Male) and Joelle Sephir (Female). The story is currently taking place in the middle of the forest after Azaleanne was practicing her spells. Sorry if that was confusing, but I wanted to start out in the middle of her backstory. My english teaher says it's a cool element in a book, so, hey. Also, great thanks to my awesome english teacher who supported our DND group! You're awesome! Thanks so much for helping me out with writing stories and such, even if I haven't shown this one to you yet. Actually, this hasn't been checked over at all, much unlike my last one which had be checked over about a hundred times before I allowed myself to put it up. ANYWAYS (again!)**

**Disclaimer: All the characters are mine, except some future ones that are my friends and DND itself which was created by the best, most dorkish person in the world. They rock! ****Enjoy!**

The tips of her charcoal colored fingers burned as she dipped them gently in a nearby pond. She was panting from exhaustion while her companions stared at her admiringly with glossed over eyes. Taking in a sigh of relief, she silently counted from one to ten, and released the charm on her the two friends. They both fell to the ground, gasping for a split second before standing up indignantly and glaring at the original cause.

"Don't suppose you could have warned us you were going to charm us, now could you?" Joelle huffed. She rolled her eyes and took a swig from the flask she kept tied over her shoulder. She yawned and shot one last glare over her shoulder before saying "I am going to rest for the night. Meditate for a bit, then put out the fire. I already took care of all the food supplies, so there isn't really any cleaning up to do. Good night."

"She really meant it when she said she cleaned up all of the food supplies." Phaynus said, looking at the pack of half-eaten lotus bread. Joelle's flask came flying out of the cow-hide tent. "I have yet to fall asleep, Phaynus. Watch that you don't say anything improper while I can still hear you." came Joelle's voice. Phaynus rubbed the back of his head and proceeded to scoop a bucket of water from the pond. Too preoccupied with her scorched finger tips, Azaleanne hadn't noticed he was staring at her the whole time. Phaynus got up from the wet soil and slowly put out the fire, leaving a long trail of steam in its place. He kicked over some sand into the fire pit with his boot and took a seat on the old log next to Azaleanne. He rested his arms against his knees and looked up at her, laughing slightly at the look at her disgruntled expression. She shot a glare in his direction and continued washing her hands.

"You know, you have no limit of time here. I understand that you want to get stronger, but if you keep pushing yourself this hard, you'll stop the journey before it even starts. I don't think such delicate fingers can take much more of this." Phaynus gently slid Azaleanne's hands out of the water and held them in his own. Azaleanne snatched her hands back and dried them off. She walked over to her travelers pack resting by her tent. She took out a roll of bandages and attempted to cover her fingers in them to no prevail. With a sigh, Phaynus came to her side and started to wrap her finger tips in the bandage. At this, Azaleanne flinched, but let him continue.

"I have to practice. In order to be able to protect myself, I need more than three useless spells." Azaleanne said quietly. Her voice was soft and dark, but it had a cold harshness hidden deep within her emotions. Phaynus could barely see her face under the cover of her hood. It covered the top half of her face, as well as her entire body with exception to her hands, now resting on his lap. Small black curls could be seen resting on her shoulders. Phaynus took a moment to hold her hand in his lap before lifting his hands to her cloak and removing the hood. Azaleanne looked up at him innocently, bright lavender eyes shining up at his emerald ones. She waited for a minute to take in his features before turning away and retracting her hands. "I can detect doors and charm our enemies. I would make a better rogue, or perhaps a bard, than a sorceress."

"Your spells aren't useless! Remember the time we were trapped in a room with about fifty decaying bats? We would have died if you hadn't found that secret passage on the left corridor. Or when we went though the passage way it lead down and faced three barbarians? If you hadn't charmed them, they would have finished us off. Or when we got all bloodied up, if you hadn't healed us-"

"I can't live on three spells forever, Phaynus!" She yelled, standing up. An eerie silence that filled the forest. "I'm going to go meditate. I'll see you in the morning." Azaleanne strode over to her God's shrine and sat down in front. She sat on her calves and bowed her head. Her left hand was in the shape of a cresent moon, and her right in a fist. Phaynus studied her figure before turning away, defeated.

**Short and sweet, just the way I like it! Actually no. I would much prefer to have it be longer, which you can tell from my first story. Hahaha, anyways, hope you liked it! This was the millionth time I had to edit this document. I spelled "bloodied" "bloddied" and stupid things like that. I hate spelling errors that distract you from the story! Gr! Though I shouldn't be one to talk about distractions, with me and my constant 'rambling-in-bold" But. Hey. It's my fanfic. I do what I want ;D Although you still have the right to get mad at me if it sucks. I don't like trollers, but if I'm as bad as that fanfic "My Immortal", which was taken off of because of all of it's flamers, then hey, that's my fault. Hope you like it! I already have my second chapter, so you don't have to review for this one, but I appreciate it either way. I've only ever gotten one review from anyone, so if you review my story I will, like, love you forever. And ever. And you'll get a recognition on my next chapter. Unless you don't want to. But hey. Free advertising! Hahaha :3 **

**[enter giant paragraph of ranting here] alright, I promise my chapter will get longer! Thanks guys for the reviews. I honestly didn't expect anyone to read it, but now that I know I have people reading this, I guess I ought to stop talking so much. And sorry about the spelling errors- this was done on my iPhone which has auto correct on :/ last but not least, I would like more suggestions on my writing. Flamers and trollers welcome; don't be too harsh, but I accept critique with open arms. Ok. I'm done. Sorry. See you next time! Feel free to send in suggestions! -TheDungeonMastersBlueJay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two man! I'm gettin' there! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own... Wait. Nope. Yes I do. Hahaha 3 Ok, well, someones comming up later that I don't own, my bud (*enter name here for saftey reasons*) made. She's awesome ^.^ Anyways, I don't own the creation of DND however. Or the races or classes or her God or anything like that. But quite truthfully, all of the characters are mine, so... RAMBLING! BAD! NO! SPRITZ SPRITZ! Ok. Next chapter. Here you go!**

Joelle woke to the sound of rustling fabric. She peeked outside to see that it was light out—six o'clock. She yawned loudly and climbed outside her tent. She looked at her companions to see them packing up their campsite completely.

"No, wait! What are you doing? The plan was to stay here a week, it's barely been a few days!" She retorted.

"Place is getting old. The animals would have found us by now; they'll have eaten our food if we stayed here any longer. Besides, I need to find new training grounds. One with a small meadow where I can worry less about lighting trees on fire." Azaleanne said. Once everything was packed up and the tent was wrapped tightly on Phaynus's bag, they set off for better grounds. After a while of walking, Azaleanne began to slow down. Her eyes became huge and she stopped, looking at her surroundings. "We…" She began

"What's going on, Aza? Why'd we stop?" Phaynus asked, concerned. He was surprised she didn't retort at the nickname.

She stood in silence for a while before she closed her eyes and said "The forest. Look around. Do you not recognize these trees? We came the wrong way. All the time we took getting farther from our village, we ended up going in a circle and coming right back to it."

Phaynus and Joelle shared a glance. "Are you sure? It is a forest after all. We've been gone here for about three and a half years, your memory could have been altered since then. You were young when you left." Joelle stated, desperate for her to be wrong.

"I may have had the appearance of a ten year old, but that doesn't mean I was young. I used to practice in this forest when everyone else was scared of me. I've seen these trees before. We came back." She turned around and began to walk in the other direction, when Joelle stopped her.

"Wait, Azaleanne. Think about it. That was the old days. Maybe they've changed now! You can't say you haven't wanted to see your family since you left them. Don't you miss your parents at all? And what about their child they were supposed to have? Do you not want to see your only sibling? Maybe it's not such a bad idea to go back."

Azaleanne stopped. She was shocked, astounded. Phaynus stared at her in disbelief, then turned his glance towards Azaleanne's back for her reaction. She didn't turn around.

"No one in that village accepted me. I was banned from all of their public events because I might have started an 'uproar'. I caught my parents talking about me in the middle of the night, talking about how they wanted a normal child. I'm never going to back to that life again."

"Azaleanne. Listen to me. We will still travel together. We'll always be a group! A team! I just don't think it's such a bad idea. Besides, it'll only be a small visit. You're no longer your young self, for all you know, they might not even recognize you. We can stay in the forest for camp, and you don't have to tell anyone who you are. Once, that's all I ask." Joelle pleaded.

Azaleanne stood still for a moment. She thought things over, before she turned around to face them. "No one is to take of my hood. No one is to tell anyone who I am. No one is to make contact with my family unless I tell you you can. Lets get out of here as soon as we can. I want this over with." She put up her hood and covered her body completely with her cloak with exception to her nose, mouth, and small curls you could see resting upon her shoulders. She bowed her head slightly to cast more of a shadow over her pale skin. Her teammates stared after her worriedly as she walked past them. In a cold, dark, and lifeless tone, a voice came from the hooded figure. "_well?_"

Sharing another glance between themselves, Phaynus and Joelle continued aside her. They walked a short distance, Azaleanne leading the way, when they came across a clearing in the trees. The lack of shade sent the sun ablaze atop the opened area. Azaleanne stared at the scene before her, eyes widening by the image that slowly began to seep into her minds eye…

**Dude! Cliff hanger! I totally planned this. It's not like I can't decide where to go with this story or anything... I mean what? No of course not! (Dejavouz, anyone? I ended up giving up on my last story becuase I couldn't decide what house to put my people in.) I've gotten two very, very helpful reviews from Nemesis365 and Netarliargus, so thank you a ton! I've very sorry about the spelling errors and rambling. I'll do my best to check it over next time; send in suggestions for what happens next. I only have a vague image in my mind. For everyone else out there, the people that do read it, reviews make chapters go up faster! I understand that people rarley read DND fanfics because they are always based off an OC and they are rarley ever "finished", but I promise I will get over with the backstory soon and write up some of the quests me and my friends are on. Oh, and for future refrence? Don't be sad when I kill people off :D I mean what?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't you hate it when you can't think of anywhere to go with your story and come back to it months later and see you're no longer on peoples update-check list? No? What do you mean, shut up and get on with the story? Oh yeah? Well fine, maybe I will! Sorry for being out so long- thanks for waiting!**

** DISCLAIMER**

The clearing ahead lay in pieces. Only select remains of wood remain untouched by what was once a fire. Bodies of their grown loved ones littered the blackened grass. A dark aura surrounded the area, as well as a large, glowing mass of ice that caressed itself in every corner of what was once their home village. The party was silent. No one moved. Soon, small sobs could be heard from where Joelle was standing; Phaynus dropped to his knees.

A mangled scream echoed through the forest as powerful, blue flames erupted from Azaleanne's fingers. The ice melted easily. Immediately, everyone split up to find bodies of their family. Azaleanne searched frantically around where her house once stood. She stopped short when she saw her mother, a beautiful elf with the long black hair that Azaleanne had inherited, on top of her late step-father, a dark elf-halfling mix with hair being a strange shade of grey. She stood staring at the pair, standing tall, glowering with her hands balled into fists. A cold, but quavering voice escaped her lips.

"Serves you right."

She blinked back tears. After sorting out everything in her mind, she realized the state her mother was in. The last time Azaleanne had seen her, she was pregnant with her soon-to-be younger sibling; one of which she loathed. Her stomach currently, however, was slim and slightly blackened. She searched the wasteland for anyone who might've been her sibling, but only saw familiar faces of the ones she once called "neighbors". This meant that her sibling, whoever he/she was, wasn't caught in the fire when it burnt their village. This could mean one of two things; They watched the village burn, or they were the one who burnt it. The hard truth hit her as she also realized that small ice shards began forming in the place where she had melted them; the ice was magic, and could regenerate. She found Joelle by the sound of her cries and said simply "The ice is growing back. Get in the forest." Repeating the message to Phaynus, kneeling by his younger brother, Phaynus shot her a look of hate, desperation, and sorrow. He took off a small charm he kept around his neck. It was in the shape of a sword; he once told Azaleanne that this was going to be his trademark, his symbol, his pride and recognition. He clamped the chain around his brothers neck, grabbing his brothers hand in return. He unraveled the boys fist, revealing a small collection of beads inside. Phaynus chuckled lightly at his brothers strange collections and strung the beads around a string of fabric that hung from his tunic. He snapped off the string and tied it around his wrist. "Sorry." He muttered. "A keepsake." They made their way out of the clearing and began walking on the small trails that intertwined their way throughout the forest. Joelle was still crying, and Phaynus had his arm over her in attempted comfort. Azaleanne led the way, the hood of her cloak covering her features and casting a dark shadow across her figure. They were all tired from their long journey, but no one spoke, and no one stopped. After trudging along the trails for hours, another clearing made itself apparent. A bright and cheerful town was swarming with smiling villagers carrying baskets of bread and herbs. No alleyways could be seen between the houses made of stone and wood. There were no castles nor over-towering buildings; everyone was equal. The rugged trio stumbled inside the village, earning a few timid smiles from those on the streets. They were able to find a tavern without too much trouble. Inside, drunken halflings danced upon the tables, as races of all kinds clapped them on from the chairs. Bards had come together to play tunes for the dancers and were playing their instruments merrily. The bartender was human, but had the muscle of a dwarf. He had a long mustache and closed his eyes as he listened to the tune of the bards. A small girl about the age of ten with dark brown hair was sitting on the counter, kicking her feet and swinging her braids gently with the music. Interrupting the bartender from their trance, Phaynus asked for three iced teas. Azaleanne leaned in and asked to change her order to a beer. He looked at her skeptically, her being only a few years older than his nephew, the young girl. He decided not to argue on such a cheerful day and brought them their drinks from the back. They sat down in the far right corner in a failed attempt to dampen the loud cheers of the men surrounding the middle table. The sat in silence and watched the crowd as they slowly began to drink. Their beverages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaaaaaay! New chapter! OK so I lied and said the chapters would be up soon. So I made you wait. Sue me. Anyways, ch.4 is up! As I am on Vacation, I find it hard to write for more than the few hours before I fall asleep~ but, if you must know, I find random inspirations at random times and write down the ideas. So, basically, I just started the story but with the random plot pieces I already wrote, I think you'll find I have a good third of the story already finished.**

**Consider this a Disclaimer.**

The trio drank in utter silence. Azaleanne hadn't said a word since they sat down, and though the bards were playing and Halflings were dancing, the atmosphere of the back right table was one of complete misery. The only words shared between them was Phaynus's half hearted attempts to make Joelle feel better, even though he himself was in a state of despair.

"I hope you're satisfied" came a voice from the hooded female.

"Satisfied?" whimpered Joelle. "So after all that's happened, you still think this is some sort of competition for… for satisfaction?"

"Is that you think goes through my mind, that this is just some silly game to me? Do you think you're the only one who lost their family?" Azaleanne said, voice rising.

"The only one who's family actually cared about them!" A hush fell over the tavern; Both Azaleanne and Joelle were standing now, as though they were ready to pound the light out of each other. Joelle suddenly stopped glaring at Azaleanne and looked at the chair next to her; Phaynus was staring at Joelle, looking up at her with hurt in his eyes. "Phaynus wait I didn't mean—"

Phaynus scooted out of his chair and stood up. He muttered a slow "I expected more from you" and stalked out of the Tavern, pushing past those in his way who subsided unquestioningly. (Is that the right use of the word subsided?) Joelle looked back at Azaleanne with wide eyes. Azaleanne just shook her head and went to follow her teammate. Slowly the music and cheering started again, and Joelle was left alone, staring after her long gone companions.

Sun retired, Azaleanne had luckily been able to stay behind him just far enough so that he couldn't notice her but so that he was still in sight. Eventually he found the side of a river and sat down, his face in his crossed arms that he rested on his knees.

"You alright?" Azaleanne asked him, coming out from behind a tree. Phaynus turned his head slightly, so that his left ear was facing her direction.

"Fine." He replied.

Azaleanne took a seat next to him and gazed out at the reflective water. "She's just upset you know. She didn't mean anything by it."

"Be that as it may, she was right." He replied.

She looked at him, concerned. "That's not true, you know well how much your brother idolized you."

He smiled a second before saying "I'm fine though, it's you I'm concerned about. And don't give me that look, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

She sighed and looked out into the water again. "I burned down the shed we used to meditate. I was _so _happy to finally have something unique about me. Who cares that our shrine was burning to the ground? I shot those flames from my fingertips! Who cares if I couldn't do it again, I caused something big to happen. Everyone in the village thought I was part of a rebellion. Like I was the seven-year-old child of (FILL IN EVIL DND GOD HERE). What did they care that I could understand that they hated me? So long as they knew I was unwanted…

"So I came into the forest. That's where I learned the few spells that I know. I could part bushes and reveal pathways; I could charm animals and heal injured ones. I felt like the little girls in the stories; how they would play with small creatures and explore the meadows. Does that sound like a demon to you?" Phaynus opened his mouth to respond but was cut off. "I didn't think so! Regardless, whenever I was caught helping an injured deer, or summoning a rabbit, I was punished! I was sent into my room until I 'learned to contain myself.' My room was completely empty from any sort of toy in fright that I'd bring it to life or poison it or _something! _It was just my bed and the hardwood floors! Every time I spent hours weaving little dolls from straw, they immediately assumed I was kindling for a fire! I came home from the forest one night, I hear that my father—the only one who ever defended me—was dying. I came home years after my mom was remarried and I hear her discussing a new child they were planning, as to have a normal life once 'the other one moves out'. And you know what? Now their dead! All of them! Every last one except the only one in my family who hasn't met me yet, the only one in my family who might not have judged me or blamed me or had some sort of burning passion to get rid of me…." Tears started flowing from her eyes as she hugged her knees and began to cry. Phaynus looked at her with concern and put his arm over her shoulders.

"You know, I've never seen you cry this way since you were all alone in that forest, so many years ago. When I would get lost after playing warrior with my little brother, I would come across you in the clearing, all alone. I would see you cry when you saw an injured animal, and I would see you come there after someone was mean to you. You would only allow yourself to have emotions when you were by yourself, and never in front of people. When you were with others, you tried to be strong. They would get mad at you for stupid reasons and blame you for their own mistakes but you would just stand there and let them punish you for nothing. When you were insulted you would make a smart comeback and when you were accused of hurting the other girls in the village you would state the truth and walk away. And that meadow is where you would go. I wanted nothing else but to run to you and tell you everything was ok but I knew that I was just another citizen to you. After everything that you went through, I knew nothing I could say would tell you that I was any different from the others. So I waited. And you don't know how happy it makes me to be here with you, even if you were the only Sorceress in our clan. So long as I can see you smile I know that even if we are unsuccessful, at least we'll be here for each other." He turned her way and smiled with closed eyes. She stopped crying for a minute, though tears continued to spill from her eyes. Unexpectedly, she pulled him into a hug and started to cry silently into his shoulder. After the initial shock, he began to hug her back. After she calmed down a bit, she looked up at him and he smiled back. He found himself staring at her for a long, long time. Catching up with reality, his eyes widened and Azaleanne smirked. She moved to give him a kiss on the cheek and they drifted into a calm slumber.

**Bam. Corny scene one is over! I hate writing corny scenes. The question is how do you write corny scenes without making them corny? To be corny, or not to be corny, that 'tis the question! So I realize that it's late and I should probably check over my work, but I'm just tired to I'm going to go ahead and post it. I would go over the old documents and fix those….but…. ehhhhh, not in the mood. Maybe I'll fix it up a bit and write more chapters if _I GOT A FEW MORE REVIEWS! *cough* _Well, till next time! -DMBJ**


End file.
